


Just A Walk In The Park

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: A sort-of sequel to the last story I made for this challenge. I know that's kinda lazy, but I really am trying here, guys. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 6





	Just A Walk In The Park

Instead of wasting gas, Kurt and Blaine decided to walk to the park. It was only about twenty minutes away, so it was no trouble. There wasn't too much snow on the ground. But there was enough to get that satisfying crunch sound with each footstep. The sun was beginning to set, and ripples of pink, violet, yellow, and orange stretch across the sky in the most beautiful way.   
  
The leaves on the ground begin to fade from their bright orange and yellow colors, becoming duller. They hold hands and they let the scenery soak in. It's really relaxing to just...be out in the open. They smile as they see kids bounce around the playground. Pretending to be all sorts of things in their boundless imaginations. Kurt misses when life could be that simple. When a spaceship made from Legos that looked nothing like a spaceship; Or a plastic kitchen stove was enough to satisfy him after school.  
  
"We've been walking a while," Blaine states, "Let's sit, shall we?" He wipes the snow off a bench, and gestures for Kurt to sit. They get comfortable on the bench and just relax. Kurt smiled as he just let his eyes wander to all the sights and sounds.   
  
"This is really peaceful." Kurt smiles as Blaine's comment.   
  
"It really is..." Kurt looks around for a bit more before saying, "I've never been here before...but I've heard about kids coming here after school."  
  
"I used to go here every day after school before I went to Middle School. The playground was my life. I didn't have a large social circle, but I had friends. We loved playing pirates, or...house, farm..." He listed off the examples.  
  
"I never really had friends until High School," Kurt confesses. "Before Mercedes, I never really had someone whom I could connect with. I was bullied so much that even the non-popular kids stayed away from me."  
  
Blaine looked over at Kurt and takes his hand. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. Every kid should be able to have someone who he or she can rely on to pick them up when they're down."  
  
Kurt shrugs and speaks his truth. "I got used to it. I never liked it, but as it kept happening. It didn't faze me."   
  
"But you should never have to get used to something like that. Yeah, I had my fair share of bullies...but I still had people who backed me up when I reported it to an adult."  
  
"Well not all of us are so lucky!" Kurt says more harshly than intended. "Sorry...didn't mean to be that defensive."   
  
"It's ok...I'm not mad. You should be annoyed teachers never tried to help. Teachers are there for things like that. I really wish you had someone like that back then..."  
  
Kurt smiles to himself, "I did have this one teacher: Ms.Molly. She was my first-grade teacher. She was my best friend back then. My mom died around the time when snow began to fall...and she would take me aside every day and ask me how I was doing. She'd let me eat with her at lunch. But near the end of first-grade, she got cancer. And she died not too long after. And the kids...same ones who bullied me. They made fun of the whole thing. The one person to show me kindness when I needed it...she was no longer there to defend me." Kurt begins to choke up but calms when he feels Blaine's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"And I'm here for you, ok?" Kurt looks at the other boy and nods. "Thank you for that." Blaine smiles and gives the boy a hug. They walk around for a bit more before heading back to Dalton and heading back to their dorm hall before 10:30, which was Dalton's curfew. They couldn't come inside the building after that time.   
  
"Thanks for tonight, Blaine. I really liked being able to spend this time with you." They hug one more time.  
  
"Anytime. And I'm looking forward to next time. And I promise, if you ever need me...I'll be there." Kurt smiles.

"Goodnight, Blaine." He kisses Blaine's cheek before closing the door.  
  
"Goodnight, Kurt."


End file.
